diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidou High vs. Yamamori High
The ' Seidou High vs. Yamamori High' match is a practice match held during a round robin between Seidou, Seihou High and Yamamori High on 1st of June. The match was played on Seidou's field. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st – Kuramochi Yōichi *2nd – Kominato Haruichi *3rd – Shirasu Kenjirō *4th – Maezono Kenta *5th – Furuya Satoru *6th – Tōjō Hideaki *7th – Yūki Masashi *8th – Kanemaru Shinji *9th – Ono Hiroshi *'Yamamori High' *1st – *2nd – *3rd – *4th – *5th – *6th – *7th – *8th – *9th – Score Summary of the Game Being the hosting team, Seidou was up to attack first. Furuya opens the game for Seidou in the bottom inning and was able to establish a fine opener, getting 3 up and 3 down with his powerful pitches that overwhelmed Yamamori's batters.Act II - Chapter 109 On top of the 2nd, Furuya bats 5th and faces the Kotari brothers battery. He was struck out on a well-disguised Slider. In the bottom inning, Yamamori starts attacking Furuya's fastball and Kotari Kazuto got a Double. Furuya retired the next batter by forcing a blooper to center field. Ono realized Yamamori batters have gotten used to Furuya's fastball and that they are targeting it so he decided to mix in more breaking pitches. Ordering Furuya to pitch his breaking pitches down the middle and ease him into his control, Ono was able to get quick strikes with Furuya's Slurve as Yamamori batters were not swinging at them. The battery managed to get to favorable counts to use the fastball as a strike-out pitch and the tactic proved to be effective as they struck out the batter. However, at 2 outs, accident struck and the fastball ricocheted off of the batter's bat hit Ono's fingers on his right hand and broke them. Ono had to retire from the game and Yui was called in to replace him. The accident may have disrupted Furuya's rhythm which resulted in the pay-off pitch going wild and Yui could not catch it properly, allowing the runner to score from 3rd base.Act II - Chapter 111Act II - Chapter 115 From outside the field, Sawamura tells Okumura to go join the team and warm up in case the team needs him as he and Yui are the last catchers Seidou currently has for these practice games. Seidou continued to be shutout by the Kotari brothers battery until the 5th inning while Furuya ceded another run after a walk and a follow up RBI. On top of the 6th, Seidou started to mount the come back with Mochi Double and Haruichi drive him in with a timely RBI Single. Shirasu also got on base and put Haruichi in scoring position. At no-out, up to bat next was Zono who hits a grounder to 2nd and Yamamori attempted a 4-6-3 double play which retired Shirasu at 2nd but Zono barely managed to make it safely to 1st with a head-first dive meanwhile allowing Haruichi to score from 3rd base, evening the score at 2-2. Furuya is up to bat next and he hits a grounder through the pitcher but was stopped by a fine-play from Yamamori's SS, resulting a 6-4-3 double play to retire both Zono and Furuya, ending the inning.Act II - Chapter 116 Before heading to the mound in the bottom of the 6th inning, Kataoka tells Furuya that he has a 100 pitches limit in mind for the pitcher and encourages him to close out the inning strongly. Furuya struck out the lead-off and retired the following batter in 8 pitches. With 2 outs, Yui thought Furuya may be able to pitch deeper into the game if they can close out the inning quickly; however, Ochiai has a different assessment. He thinks Furuya's pitching has became monotonous as he has stopped being able to locate his breaking pitches inside the zone and started relying too much on his fastball and that it should be time he's switched out. Ochiai's assessment turned out to be correct as Furuya fastball also started to unravel and he walked a batter and conceded a Single that puts runners in scoring position at 3rd and 1st. Kataoka then decided to sub both Furuya and Yui out to Kaneda and Okumura. Knowing Kaneda's strength was his Forkball, Okumura called for it multiple times and in combination with the fastball as the setup pitch. This allowed Kaneda to strike out the batter with his Forkball and get Seidou out of the pinch. The 8th inning turned into a late game slug-fest. On the top inning, Shirasu doubles and got to 2nd. Zono played to his strength and targeted an inside fastball, pulling it deep to left field allowing Shirasu to score (3-2) to get Seidou ahead for the first time in the match. In the bottom of the inning, Kotari Yuuto hits a Double and Yamamori rallied behind to score 2 additional runs, targeting Kaneda's Forkball that was a little too high in the zone. The game was turned once again with Yamamori leading by 4-3 and Seidou finds themselves 1 run behind coming into the 9th inning. Okumura hits a lead-off single to get on base. Kanemaru then advances Okumura to 2nd with a sacrificial-bunt. Yui was up to bat next and despite his attempt to swing fearlessly, he was quickly cornered and struck out on a Slider. Kuramochi connected on a hit to 2nd base location and got on base. With 2 outs, runners on 1st and 3rd, Haruichi hits a sharp line drive to left field but the ball unfortunately flew straight into the 3rd baseman's mitt, ending the game. Yamamori edged Seidou in a tightly contested match, ending Seidou's winning streak of 19 straight wins which they had been enduring since Spring.Act II - Chapter 119 References Category:Matches